The Assasination of My Hero Academia: Side Stories
by Mizuki Kokoa
Summary: Just a collection of sweet, fluffy and hilarious side stories focusing on the interactions between the AC and MHA characters. [MHA x AC][Request are open]
1. Nagisa & Kirishima (1)

**A/N:**

**Hey readers! So older readers know that I originally put these mini-chapters in the main story but I realize they can be a bit distracting from the main narrative, especially since I now split the story into different arcs.**

**So obviously I don't want to get rid of these mini chapters so I just decided to make seperate story where not just Nagisa hangs out with MHA characters but so do other AC characters. I won't make this too long though. My maximum chapters are 25-30, so if you guys wanna request then please be my guest!**

**Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy both stories! And I'll try to update more often!**

* * *

**(Nagisa & Kirishima)**

**= Chapter 1: Kirishima-kun's Toothbrush Dilemma Part 1 =**

* * *

Nagisa was spending a couple of nights at Kirishima's house.

They had just finished a long run. Kirishima had even given Nagisa an identical black headband to his own. Nagisa tied his hair into a high ponytail and the two males set off into the city. So by the time they came back Nagisa was seriously tired.

Kirishima had to carry the blunet on the way back but he didn't mind.

When they finally reached the redhead's house, Nagisa collapsed on the couch in the lounge.

"You okay Lil' man?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah…I just need…" Nagisa paused. "…a moment."

Kirishima sweat dropped.

* * *

A while later, Kirishima and Nagisa went into the bathroom to brush their teeth. This is the moment were Nagisa noticed the other's box of toothbrushes. There were at least thirty.

"EH~!" Nagisa exclaimed in shock, "Kirishima-san, why do you have so many toothbrushes?"

"Huh?" Kirishima looked down at the blunet before realizing his question, "Oh, well I wear out my toothbrushes pretty fast." He said while gesturing to his pointed teeth, "When you got teeth like mine, you gotta have at least twenty extra."

The younger boy stared at the older boy's sharp teeth, thinking about how they reminded him of a shark's teeth.

"I see," Nagisa said, "Isn't it expensive though…having to buy so many at once."

"Well yeah," Kirishima said, "But there's nothing I can do about it Lil' man. I've had teeth like this since I got teeth. It was hard at first but I got used to it."

Nagisa began to think for a moment as Kirishima squeezed tooth paste unto his toothbrush.

"What about dental floss?"

"The string snaps the moment it touches one of my teeth so I don't bother."

"Toothpicks?"

"Breaks too easily." The redhead said in between brushing.

"Do you ever go to the dentist?"

Kirishima spat out the toothpaste and chuckled, "Most dentist are afraid of my teeth."

Nagisa gave a nervous laugh until a thought crossed his mind, "There has to be a strong toothbrush out there! I'm sure if we look we can find one!"

"I doubt it Lil' man," Kirishima said as he ruffled Nagisa's hair, "Besides, I'm okay with just restocking my toothbrushes. Sure it's costly but what am I gonna do?"

"But Kirishima-san," Nagisa tried to argue.

"Hey, I said it's fine." Kirishima brushed him off, "Thanks for worrying about me though. Anyway, if you want we could watch a movie or something. I can make popcorn."

Nagisa stayed quiet before replying, "Okay then."

"Cool," Kirishima walked out of the bathroom, leaving the blunet with his thoughts.

_'Don't worry Kirishima-san! I will figure something out! As long as I am trapped in this world, I will solve this toothbrush dilemma!' _Nagisa thought determinedly.

"Hey Lil' man, looks like my mum baked blueberry pie! Want some?" Kirishima called from the kitchen.

'_But first I'll have some blueberry pie. I can't think of a good plan on an empty stomach~!'_

**Just what is Nagisa planning? Find out in Part 2!**

* * *

**A/N:**

**What will Nagisa think off to help Kirishima? Find out in the next anthology.**

**Please, favorite, follow, review and request!**

**~ Mizuki Kokoa**


	2. Nagisa & Kirishima (2)

**(Nagisa & Kirishima)**

**= Chapter 2: Kirishima-kun's Toothbrush Dilemma Part 2 =**

* * *

"Kirishima-san? Kirishima-san? Wake up!" Kirishima woke up abruptly to a certain blunet shaking him.

"Huh…? What's the matter Lil' man?" he asked, sitting up on his bed and rubbing his eyes.

Nagisa beamed excitedly, "Guess what? While you were asleep last night, I solved your toothbrush problem!"

"Huh?" Kirishima finally met the younger boy's eyes as he registered his words, "Didn't I tell you not to worry about it Lil' dude. It's fine-"

"But it's not!" Nagisa cut him off, "You shouldn't have to spend so much money on something as trivial as toothbrushes!" He placed both hands on his hips, "So that's why I sent an email to the company of the brand of toothbrushes you usually buy and I told them one of their customers were unsatisfied with their product!" He smiled triumphantly.

"I never said I was unsatisfied though…" Kirishima deadpanned.

"But you were probably thinking it!" Nagisa pressed on.

"No I wasn't."

"Listen! I know it bothers you. You just don't want to admit it." Nagisa said solemnly, "So that's why we're heading down to one of the stores today!"

Kirishima sighed and scratched his head, "You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"Well of course not. I want to help you!" Nagisa persisted, "You should be comfortable with your daily life!"

Kirishima thought about it for a moment. While he didn't think it was that big of a deal, he admired Nagisa's determination and perseverance. In the end he gave in.

"Alright fine." The redhead agreed.

"Great!" Nagisa cheered, "Let's go!"

Kirishima, who was about to go back to sleep, paused in his movements and looked to the boy, "Wait what?"

Nagisa was halfway out his room door when he turned around, "C'mon!"

"You wanna go now?"

"When else are we going to go?"

"I dunno? In the afternoon!"

"Time waits for no one!" Nagisa said, "I told them we'd meet them in the morning!"

Kirishima sighed, "Alright, lemme shower first."

* * *

**~| TIME SKIP |~**

"So this is the place?" Kirishima asked as they stood in front of a store.

Nagisa double-checked his phone before nodding, "Yup! This is it!" He looked toward the older teen, "Let's go in!"

As they walked into the store, they were immediately met by manager of the place, who brought them to the owner of toothbrush company, Frix.

He was a bespectacled man with black hair and eyes, wearing a grey business suit. He smiled at the two boys, "Welcome! My name is Kurahashi Kato. How can I help you two?"

_'Kurahashi? Huh, that makes me think of the Kurahashi back home...'_ The blunet thought absentmindedly before addressing the man. "Oh, I'm Shiota Nagisa and this is Kirishima Eijiro. I sent an email to you guys concerning your toothbrushes."

"Ah yes! That's right!" Mr. Kurahashi said, "Well we enjoy feedback from our customers! What's seems to be your problem miss?"

Nagisa sweat dropped, "Well first of all, I'm actually a boy. And second of all, I'm not the customer, Kirishima-san is."

"Really?" The man looked surprised, "I had no idea. Terribly sorry." he turned to the redhead, "So you're the one having issues?"

"Well I wouldn't really call them issues per say-"

"Kirishima-san!" Nagisa protested and in the end, the older teen gave in and sighed. "Alright, here's the thing. I'm not saying this is your toothbrushes fault, if anything it's just my genetics."

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"Well if you haven't noticed I happen to have a full mouth of fangs and because of this my toothbrushes wear out a lot faster than it would for someone with relatively normal teeth." Kirishima explained before showing his teeth.

The man's eyes widened at the sight. All this time, he had only heard rumors of people possessing teeth like this. He had no idea it was true.

His assistant, a girl with a brown ponytail and glasses came up to him. "Sir, I think _that_ one that we've kept under wraps could be of use to him."

"Yes," the man nodded, "I believe so too. Bring it."

The girl ran off to the back and the two boys looked at the man curiously. He smiled.

"Thank you for bringing this up you two. Had you not then we would be neglecting those in need. Oral hygiene is very important and we take pride in that above all else. With that said..."

His assistant returns with a box and he takes it from her. He shows it to Nagisa and Kirishima just as he opens it up, revealing a toothbrush that was slightly bigger than a normal but it definitely looked stronger.

Mr. Kurahashi smiled, "Please take this, Kirishima-kun! It's a prototype for a toothbrush that uses stronger material. We didn't want to bring it to public because we thought it was too hard for a person's teeth and would potentially injure them. But since a normal toothbrush doesn't do that much for you, this one should work perfectly!"

He handed it to the red haired teen and he stared at it for a moment before smiling himself.

"Thanks so much for this sir! I really appreciate it!"

"Not an issue, I'll have a special team put together to develop more of these so hopefully we can help others with similar issues." Mr. Kurahashi said, "I hope there's an improvement!"

"Me too! Thank you!"

"Bye now!" The man waved as the teens began to leave. "And please come back if you need anything!"

"We will! Bye!" They waved back as they exited the store.

As they walked home, Kirishima continued to stare at the box. He couldn't deny he felt a bit happier that he would save a lot of money on this, but of course he couldn't forget the person who went through all the trouble to make this happen.

"Hey Nagisa."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I didn't think it was a big deal but I was honestly relieved when they brought out this toothbrush. If you hadn't fussed about it, I would still be having such a tough time." Kirishima grinned, "So thanks for making things easier for me Lil' man! I really appreciate it!"

Nagisa smiled back, "You're welcome Kirishima-san! I'm glad I was able to help!"

Kirishima ruffled the younger teen's hair and grinned, "You can call me Eijiro. C'mon let's go watch another movie at my house! There's still some left over blueberry pie!"

"Sounds great, Eijiro-san!" Nagisa smile widened.

_And so the tale of Kirishima-kun's toothbrush dilemma came to an end and it was all thanks to Nagisa._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed! Until next time!**

**Please continue to follow, favorite and review!**

**~ Mizuki Kokoa**


	3. Nagisa & Bakugo

**(Nagisa & Bakugo)**

**= Chapter 3: Bakugo-kun's Happiness =**

* * *

"Wow you're really good at this game Bakugo-san!" Nagisa complimented the older teen as they sat in his bedroom.

He was playing some hero fighting game that had amazing graphics.

Bakugo replied, keeping his eyes on the screen, "Tch. The game's just too damn easy."

Nagisa was visiting Bakugo for the day. He was supposed to come with Kirishima but the red haired teen had to clean out his garage, leaving the blunet to go by himself.

Nagisa met Bakugo's mom, Mitsuki and was surprised at how much they looked alike and understood where Bakugo got his temper from. As for his father Masaru, Nagisa was surprised at how different he was from the other two.

Mitsuki told Bakugo to keep Nagisa company, and while the blond teen was hostile at first, he eventually agreed because his mother threatened to take his gaming console.

Begrudgingly, Bakugo brought Nagisa to his bedroom before he continued playing his game. Nagisa asked if he could read some of his manga, in which Bakugo just said, "Whatever" and Nagisa took it as a "Yes".

After a few pages in, the blue haired teen soon brought his attention to Bakugo who was playing the game, which brought the story to now.

"Yeah, but you're super good!" Nagisa went on, watching how the blond's player easily took out his opponent. '_He reminds me so much of Karma.'_

Bakugo simply shrugged, keeping his focus on the game. The other male, noticed how relaxed he was playing the game, a far contrast from how he was at school.

'_Well except when he's around his parents, he's still the same.'_ Nagisa sweatdropped, '_Maybe, he's just different when he's by himself.'_

Minutes past and Nagisa became more intrigued by the game, eventually putting the manga back on its shelf.

He took a seat next to Bakugo, causing the other male to glance at him for a moment before looking back to the game. It was strange, this kid who he had treated like trash from the moment he joined the class, was sitting in his house like they had known each other for years.

'_Tch, just like the shit nerd.'_ The blond thought. '_No, he's different…'_

Bakugo smiled slightly, just before defeating his opponent with a final attack. Nagisa's eyes were sparkling in awe.

"That was awesome! You're so cool Bakugo-san!" The blunet said amazed.

"It was nothing."

"No it wasn't! It was awesome!"

Bakugo stared at him, with a raised eyebrow. "You're weird."

"What?" Nagisa pouted. "No I'm not!"

Bakugo chuckled, "Yes you are."

The blunet's eyes widened, "I've never heard you chuckle before!"

"So?"

"Well, it's just most of the class say you avoid smiling and laughing like the plague."

"Who the fuck said that!? Give me their names!?"

"Sorry but I don't wanna rat them out." Nagisa sweatdropped.

Bakugo realized he let his guard down and returned to his game with a straight face. "I just never have a reason to."

"To do what?" The blunet asked.

"To smile and laugh and all that junk," Bakugo said. "There's never a reason to."

"That's not true. There are lots of reasons," Nagisa said, looking back at the screen as well. "Playing your favorite game, watching your favorite movie, reading your favorite book or listening to your favorite song!

"Eating good food, doing well at school, achieving your goals and having family and friends and spending time with them. There are so many reasons to smile and laugh and just be happy." Nagisa said.

Bakugo kept his gaze on the screen. "Most of those sound cheesy." He stated bluntly.

"Well yes, they do." Nagisa scratched his cheek. "But I don't think it really matters. Those things, although cheesy still hold meaning, but now that I think about it…" Nagisa turned his blue eyes to the other and smiled. "You don't really need a reason to smile and laugh. It honestly just feels good be happy, even when things aren't going your way, even when you lose something, even when the entire world is against you.

"Being happy, _just_ being happy is probably the most awesome thing you could ever be."

Bakugo paused his game and thought about the other's words. "Even more awesome than becoming the Number One Hero?"

"Well, I'm sure you'd be _happy_ about that, wouldn't you?" Nagisa winked.

The blond teen stared at his controller for some time before he chuckled, just as that chuckle turned into full blown laughter. But it wasn't an evil laugh, it was honestly...genuine. It did feel good to smile and laugh.

This kid was something else.

He finally stopped and wiped a tear from his eye. When was the last time he laughed so hard?

"You really…" Bakugo tried to collect his words. "You really are weird." He chuckled before smiling. "You're a fucking weird kid? You know that?"

"Well, I wouldn't call myself normal." Nagisa said before smirking. "Of course Bakugo-san is weird too. He's always angry and yelling at people!"

Bakugo's smile turned into a scowl as he glared the younger male. "That's because people are fucking annoying! Especially that Shit Nerd, Deku!"

"It's okay Bakugo-san, it's perfectly normal to be weird!" Nagisa smiled brightly.

"I AM _NOT_ WEIRD!"

"Uhuh, sure."

"SHUT UP YOU BLUE TWERP!" Bakugo shouted before unpausing his game and smashing the buttons of his controller aggressively.

Nagisa giggled which brought the other's attention back to him.

"What's so fucking funny!?" Bakugo snapped at him.

"Oh, nothing. Eijiro-san said that you've been pretty down lately after a recent incident that happened. I didn't think it was any of my business so I didn't ask any further.

"He wanted to cheer you up by hanging out with you today but he got caught up with some other things, although I still wanted to come see you so maybe _I_ could cheer you up somehow." Nagisa explained, as he closed his eyes and grinned. "I thought it be hard but turns out Bakugo-san is a happier person than I thought. I didn't even have to try!"

At that, Bakugo felt something warm inside his chest. It suddenly felt lighter, like a bit of the weight had been lifted. This kid, he didn't know where he came from, and he didn't know that much about him for that matter but…

Bakugo smiled.

...This kid sort of understood him.

'_So I'm a happy person huh?'_ He thought, '_No one's ever told me that before.'_

"Nagisa, right?" The blond asked and said male was surprised he remembered his name.

"Yeah that's right!" Nagisa affirmed.

"Here," Bakugo handed him a controller which he kindly took into his own hands. "You can play too."

"Wow, really?" Nagisa said in excitement. He quickly sat properly before he realized something. "But wait, I don't know how to play…"

"Duh, I'll teach you." Bakugo said with a light expression, which was quite foreign on his face.

"Awesome!" Nagisa piped.

"Oh, um, you can...you can call me Katsuki." Bakugo offered but felt super embarrassed after saying it.

"For real? I can call you by your first name?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, just don't fucking call me that in front anyone but Kirishima, you hear?" Bakugo threatened and Nagisa sweatdropped but nodded his head anyway.

"Oh and one more thing…" Bakugo started, his eyes glued back to the screen.

Nagisa blinked, "Yeah?"

"..."

"..."

"...Thank you."

"Your welcome, Katsuki-san."

_In the end, Nagisa was able to cheer Bakugo up. Turns out, he was just the friend he needed._

* * *

**A/N:**

**OMG! Did I just write the cutest chapter between Nagisa and Bakugo? (No homo)**

**Sorry if Bakugo seemed a bit OOC for most of the chapter! I did not intend for that at all. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please follow, favorite and review! Request if you want!**

**~ Mizuki Kokoa**


End file.
